


Shot (With Cupid's Bow, Maybe)

by hi_im_whY



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and im sorry, i had zero inspiration, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_im_whY/pseuds/hi_im_whY
Summary: Keith gets hurt, and Lance has a bisexual crisis about it.





	Shot (With Cupid's Bow, Maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> whoops sorry this is short.

Lance swung around, shooting at sentries with ease. He and Keith were sent to infiltrate a base and distract attention to themselves while Pidge would hack into their database and gain some info. Hunk, Shiro, and Allura were all outside, along with some others from the Blade of Marmora. It was a short battle, but certainly was going to take it's toll on him. He swiveled around to see how Keith was doing.

  
To his dismay, Keith was fighting just as well as him, if not better. Lance's face burned, and he decided to kick up some playful banter with the mullet-head. "How you doing over there, buddy?" His smile was evident in the comms, even as he grunted while fighting another sentry.

  
Keith turned to look at his friend, "Alright, you?" He grinned, happy to be doing something other than just fighting. Which was weird for him. Maybe Lance just made him like that.

  
"Pretty okay. You're here, so there's that." What was Lance doing. He didn't know. His face flushed, and he blamed it on the workout he was getting from fighting. The sentries just _kept coming._

  
Keith smiled, and looked back at Lance endearingly. That was dumb, though, because he almost instantly got shot in the side. He yelped, and stumbled a bit. He leaned against the wall, slashing weakly at the attacking sentries. He was getting pummeled, weakened by the shot in his side.

  
Lance quickly rushed towards Keith, his bayard shifting into a sword. He began to slash at the metallic bastards, desperate to help his teammate. "I got you, buddy!" He confirmed, and continued to fight the foot soldiers.

  
Weakly, Keith plastered a smile onto his face when he saw Lance. "You..." He grimaced at the pain, "You have a sword." He felt proud.

 

Lance shot him a look, but it was more playful than anything. "Is that seriously what you're thinking about right now?"

  
Keith was growing delirious in his blood loss, "I always think about you, Lance." He mumbled, waving around his knife, the blunt of it sending a sentry to the floor.

  
The alleged sharpshooter was _shocked,_ and felt both nervous and excited. "Christ..." he muttered, looking at Keith's wound. The flood of sentries had stopped, but the danger wasn't gone. He clicked onto his comms, speaking quickly. "Guys, Keith is hurt, are you all almost ready to leave?" He questioned.

  
"Lance, get to your lion and head back with Keith." Shiro ordered blatantly. He didn't even ask about Keith's condition.

  
Lance just sighed, _there's another red flag._ "Yes, sir!" He quipped and heaved Keith onto his back. "Jesus, buddy. You're heavy."

  
Keith groaned, "Why did I have to get hurt around you, of all people?" He joked, but his heart wasn't in it.

  
Letting out a brief chuckle, Lance ran up to Red, letting out loud huffs. "Seriously, though. Remind me to never give you a piggy-back ride."

  
Keith sulked, and Lance almost felt bad. But then he didn't, because Keith sulking was both adorable and hilarious. Upon realizing this, Lance began to feel troubled. He knew that he was bisexual, he had established that a while back. All the way back to the garrison, actually.

  
Still, Lance had taken a liking to _Keith_ , of all people. The angry, alien, mullet-head. It was a hairstyle that Lance used to despise, and still does, but he likes it on Keith.

  
Whatever, Lance could think about that later. As of now, he needed to get Keith to the castle and into a healing pod, _pronto_. He hoisted Keith up into Red, and set him down in a chair near the back. "Don't stand up, don't even move." He ordered, patting Keith's hand.

  
Keith rolled his eyes, but the malice wasn't there. He just nodded, and clicked a buckle around him.

  
Lance grinned, and ran up to his seat. Almost instantly, they were at the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: 
> 
> @vld-ruined-me  
> OR  
> @hi-im-why


End file.
